


Pink in the Shadows

by justalittletoogay



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multi, No Gods, Panic Attacks, Unreliable Narrator, alex is on the run, flowershop au, idk how convicts on the run are handled, inaccurate justice system, magnus is a sunchild, we'll see, y'all i lied maybe gods??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittletoogay/pseuds/justalittletoogay
Summary: Alex is tired. After running from everything she’s ever known, he wants a break. When she stops in a flower shop to try and go unseen, someone finally notices her after 2 years of near-invisibility.Magnus Chase, a blonde supposedly happy florist, offers him a rose. As he is frozen with her cover blown, everything she’s buried away, starts to unravel.Even after he runs he somehow always finds himself with Magnus. With a $100,000 reward for his capture, he’s left with barely any choices. As she takes risks and finds emotions he didn’t know he still had, he’s surrounded with the rosy pink glow of Magnus.And somehow she finds that there’s just a little pink in her shadows.





	1. the rose

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first (posted) fic so im a little unsure of how to go about with this. i really love mcga though, so I wanted to give writing alex and magnus a try. this idea came randomly so it might not have the best grammar. also just a disclaimer, fierrochase isn't my main ship and mcga isnt my main fandom. (I'm usually writing/reading hp and yoi). My portrayal of alex and magnus might be kind of weird because of that. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own these characters. All credit to Rick Riordan

She walks quickly down the sidewalk, head down, weaving through the calmly paced pedestrians. Her dirty, once pink, jacket not nearly thick enough for late January weather. Her heart beats a little faster as the ringing siren of a police car grows louder. She has maybe 30 seconds tops, to find somewhere to blend in. The dull grey sky not helping whatsoever with her trash mood. To add onto it, it looked like it might snow, which was gonna be a pain in the ass to find somewhere warm to sleep later. The sirens got a little louder, interrupting her trail of thought. “Fuck.” she mutters, she’s screwed. She glances up quickly, just enough to gouge the 2 shops in front of her, and which is more crowded. A flower shop and a clothes shop. She clicks her tongue, a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach arising. She gently pushes the door of the flower shop open, pulling her hood more tightly over her head.

_DING DING DING._

The loud chiming of entry bells. ‘Fucking hell, today really isn’t my day.’ she thinks, biting her lip. A couple people look at her, but she slides in, taking a deep breath. She strolls over to the fertilisers, and hides her shaking hand in her pocket. She stares deeply at the weird over saturated pictures of flowers and plants. Failing at falling in love with the dirt, she looks over her shoulder at the road, sighing in relief at the sight of no police cars.

“Something on your mind?” a friendly voice asks.

She almost jumped, but caught herself just in time, instead turning to the voice like a normal citizen and not a runaway teenager. The voice belonged to a blonde boy, probably the same age as her, who was in an oddly flattering and practical green apron. He had a bright face and clear grey eyes. But what took the cake, was the utterly warm and beautiful smile he had. Momentarily forgetting how to be a human, she said, “Um. Yeah. Sure.” Idiot. Now she had to tell him something, and she wasn't sure if she had the willpower to keep it all in, that smile was dangerous.

“Well I've heard that smelling roses eases tension.” he said his smile growing wider. Pulling out a pink rose from behind him, he held it in front of her. Snapping back from her daze, her eyes narrowed. “I don't have any money.” she said sharply. “You don't have to pay. It's a gift.” the boy said. “Nothing is ever free.” the boy caught the notes of bitterness in her voice, tilting his head to gauge her better. “True. Well the price is telling me your name.” he grinned. She tilted her head. “Hmm. Names have power. Tell me yours first then.” she returned. “Magnus. Magnus Chase.” his eyes dulled for less than a second, saying his last name. That’s interesting, family troubles perhaps? Nodding, she replied, “Strange name. Never heard it before.” she said, trying to avoid the question he 100% had on the tip of his tongue. He looked like he was almost going to burst, holding it in. “My mother chose it, he said a bit _too_ quickly, “And nice try, what’s yours?” Magnus , catching on to her antics. “What makes you think I’m willing to pay your price?” she questioned. “You’re still talking to me.” he replied. She smirked, enjoying the little banter they had going.“Maybe I'm just bored.” she teased. “I'm not very interesting.” Magnus replied. She removed the hood obscuring her head, letting her monochrome eyes catch the light. And most importantly her bright green hair that certainly wasn't the best idea, when it came to blending in. Magnus gaped at the fiasco that was this person.“Stop that.” she snapped.“Sorry. Um, your hair is very green.” he mumbled.

“Brilliant observation Magnus.” she smirked. He chuckled a little nervously, grey eyes clouding over. “I know, I’m a genius.” Magnus replied, a little distractedly. He looked at her, as if trying to find an answer to something. “My pronouns are she/her in case you were wondering.” He nodded. “Yeah I was wondering about that. At first I thought you were a guy, but now you seem so obviously female.” he blurted out without thinking. He froze, hoping he didn’t say anything wrong. She only smiled though. “Um, so you’re a girl right?” She searched his face for any signs of malice or hate. All she found was curiosity and apprehension, to her relief. “Sometimes. But at the moment? Yes.” she replied, still watching him closely. “Don’t hurt me, but can you explain what that means?” he said. “It’s not a big deal. It just means that sometimes I feel like a guy, and sometimes I feel like a girl. I don't fully know how exactly, but I just feel it, I guess.” she said smoothly, her shoulders a little tense.

“I don't really understand, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, I’ll call you she or he when you want me to.” he shrugged, smiling an unbelievably warm smile. And then something happened that hadn’t happened in years. Two to be exact. The tight knot that held everything she hid from everyone, loosened. Just slightly. It felt like it was simultaneously impossible and much easier to breathe. She panicked, but she wanted to spend more time with this Magnus guy. _'Why am I so desperate to stay with him? I don’t even know him.'_ She breathed out, deciding to do what she does best; run. She grabbed the rose still outstretched in his hand without thinking, and briskly walked to the door. She didn’t look back once as she felt Magnus’s stare bore into her.

“Wait! What’s your name?” Magnus said, chasing after her.

“Why would I tell you?” she said, sneering. She internally winced at how her tone, not knowing why she used it. Perhaps to protect herself. “You took the rose.” He said quietly, gesturing at the rose enclosed in her fist. She paused in her grand escape, glancing down at the pink flower.

Maybe just telling one person would be fine.

“Alex Fierro.” She said, pulling her hood up again. And with that she pushed the tinkling door open and disappeared into the streets of Boston.

 

~

 

“Ughhh. Why?” Magnus whined.

“Kid, it’s been 3 hours since she left. It’s not that big of a deal.” Blitzen’s calm but slightly exasperated voice washed over him. He’d been stopping at random intervals to complain and wallow in embarrassment.

‘It really wasn’t.’ Hearthstone signed, significantly amused at Magnus’ moping. “I gave her a rose. What kind of person does that? I'm an idiot. I should’ve just asked her out for coffee or something. I totally scared her off.” He said holding the broom he was using to clean the floors of ‘ _Bloomsday_ ’, hearth’s flower shop, limply in his hand. He covered his face, groaning. Hearth and Blitz rolled their eyes at each other, signing:

‘Kids these days. So dramatic.”

“I’m going to die with the fact that I scared away Alex Fierro by offering her a rose. Kill me now.” Magnus sighed. “That’s the green girl’s name?” Blitz asked, surprised. Magnus hadn’t told them yet. “Her name sounds familiar. Fierro…” Blitzen trailed off. Magnus put the broom away, grumpily stepping towards the roses. He watered and shuffled the fertiliser, but he made sure to do so while looking exceedingly mopey.

‘Magnus, go take a walk. I’ll let you off early. You look so upset, you’ll scare off the customers .’ Hearthstone signed. “Fine. You’ll be okay?” Magnus asked. Hearth nodded. Blitzen wrapped his arm around Hearth’s waist, “I’ll make sure the shops are fine.” Magnus smiled at how cute they were for a second, and then slipped his white winter jacket over his long sleeve shirt. Sliding his beanie over his blonde mop, he slipped out the door, breathing in the frosty winter air. He missed summer pretty badly, it was so much warmer. He looked around at the cute street _Bloomsday_ was on, _Blitzen’s Best_ was right next to the shop too. Blitzen owned a clothes shop that’s incredibly cute and successful. He strolled down the street, looking at the snow beginning to fall.

Walking carefully on the icy sidewalks, he reached his favourite place to think. It was a small alcove by Charles River, facing the semi frozen water. It’s apart of an abandoned church, just on the farthest wall. It always had lit candles and a bit of food as offering. It was pretty great for when you had nowhere to go. He sat down in the alcove, humming a song he overheard softly. He let his thoughts wander, _‘Who is Alex? I didn’t even know her, I couldn’t even see how she looked! But somehow I felt compelled to give her a rose? What happened to me? I’m never like that, usually i would have tripped and like spilled dirt and grass clippings on her or something. I still don’t know her...Something about her is so familiar. That doesn’t make any sense?! What is happening to me…’_

 

~

 

It was way too cold.

Alex slipped out of the gaudily decorated street and into a darker alleyway. There was nowhere warm, and the snowflakes were coming down steadily. The sun had almost set, leaving him with a sleeping bag, old food, and some very chilly weather. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

 _‘I could go back to the flower shop. They would let me stay. He would let me.’_ he thought it, but quickly banished the idea. He couldn’t go back. He knew his name! Why would he tell him? He still couldn’t understand what prodded him into confessing, and that strange ‘tight but easier breathing’ feeling was still there. His thoughts were getting more and more muddled and he wasn’t getting anywhere warm.

He roamed the city, trying to find shelter under bridges that weren’t already swarmed with other homeless people. No fires in sight, and no shelter, his options were running low. Slowly he sat down, leaning back on the brick wall that was heavily graffitied. He closed his eyes, ignoring his grumbling stomach. He had to sleep and eat something. Everywhere was so cold. His eyes flashed open, determined. If Alex Fierro wanted something, he got it. Stumbling onto his feet he set out.

He slid back into the crowd of pedestrians walking among the shops. Scanning the crowd, he searched for someone who could be easily moulded. A man with a cigarette in his shaking hand and a heartbroken look on his face caught her attention. He slipped in between the people separating the two, arriving just a couple feet away from him. He schooled his face into a sad and sympathetic expression.

“Hey. Can I get one?” He spoke gently, and like he was there to help. The man turned to him, barely nodding and tilting his head towards the open pack and lighter in his loose grip. Alex slid one out, placing it between his lips, and lit up. “What’s on your mind? You look positively despairing.” He asked, sliding a bit of humour in, to ease the man into trusting him. It worked. “Well for starters, I’m all alone here in the middle of this terrible decorated street, when I’m supposed to be with my girlfriend buying gifts for valentine’s.” Alex opened his mouth, but the man wasn’t finished.

“But she cancelled, which is fine right? So I come here, like, ‘I’ll buy a gift for her, and it’ll be a surprise!’ So I come all the way here, searching for the perfect gift, when I walk into this restaurant, hoping to get dinner, and peek inside. Guess who it is?” He paused his frantic hand waving, looking at him expectantly. “Your girlfriend.” Alex replied drily, fighting to keep his sympathetic face on, and not let out his boredom at this typical tale, show. “My girlfriend and my brother!” He said loudly.

Alex looked around warily, putting out the cigarette and throwing it away. This guy was gonna be a nuisance. “Oh my god, that must have been awful!” He said, letting a bit of sarcasm drip into his tone. The guy was too caught up in his misery to notice anyway. “It was. It really was." Alex quickly located the man’s wallet, oh, this was going to be easy. “It’s okay man, let it out.” Alex patted his shoulder, a faux-sympathetic expression coating his amusement. The man let out a donkey-like sob, choking on his tears. He dropped his cigarette butt, seeming to curl in on himself. Alex opened his arms, the man falling into them. As the man babbled about how sad and heartbroken he was, Alex slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Smoothly pushing it into his jacket sleeve, he rubbed the man’s back and rolled his eyes. This was taking too long, and he was hungry.

He pulled away, and looked the man in the eyes, his honeyed expression back on. “You deserve better man. Everything is gonna be okay.” he said warmly. “Thanks dude. You’re a great person.” the man said with a watery smile. Alex said goodbye, letting his sugary smile drop as he fell back into the crowd. He smirked at his victory and not once did that smirk come off the whole night.

 

~

 

Magnus sneezed. His phone had started buzzing. “Hello?” he croaked, his voice dry and his lips chapped from the cold. “Hey kid. Just wondering where you are. The sun’s set already, will you be back for dinner?” Blitz asked warmly. “Hey Blitzen. I’ll be back for dinner. I’ll leave now.” He said a little tiredly. “Alright. Hearth and I’ll be upstairs.” They said their goodbyes and Magnus rubbed his hands together, getting up from his little cove. As he trudged back to the shop, he looked around at the pinks and reds for valentine’s day. It made him feel a little ache-y, he’d never had someone to coddle and go out with, but he wanted to enjoy the holiday anyway. He skimmed the walls of the shops, his eyes skipping most of everything, nothing catching his interest. He hummed a song his mother loved as he gazed at the lovely snow drifting down delicately. Strolling down the street leisurely, a weathered poster suddenly causing him to stop in his tracks. He abruptly stopped his humming, the song ending cut off. The poster read:

**_“ALEX FIERRO._ **

**_WANTED FOR REWARD OF $100,000._ **

**_CONTACT THESE NUMBERS.”_ **

Below there were 3 phone numbers and a picture of Alex with dark hair.

 _‘What the fuck.’_ were his first, very intelligent and articulate thoughts. 100,000 dollars was a shit ton of money. So Alex was on the run. Surely someone who ran away from home wouldn’t be wanted for such a steep price. The green haired person, whom to Magnus felt so drawn to, wasn’t who he thought she/he was. In fact he doesn’t even know what to think of her/him. He tugged at the poster, folding and putting it in his coat pocket. He rushed back to the shops, his thoughts spiralling.

 

_‘Who is Alex Fierro?’_


	2. sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get stuck in a snowstorm, and stuff happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is here y'all! I also posted a one shot called 'A Matter of Chemistry', of which there is a dan and phil version and NCT version. check it out! enjoy the chappie!

“Magnus, stop drifting.” 

 

He snapped back to reality, his eyes landing on blitzen, who looked mildly displeased. “Sorry Blitz. Couldn’t sleep.” He didn’t. There was too much to think about, and not enough time. 

Blitzen sighed and walked over. “Kid, you gotta sleep. I know there’s a lot happening with your life-” 

“Blitz, I’m fine. Just, just don’t worry about me, okay?” He said, a little desperately. Thinking about the past and what was ‘going on’ was too much. The older man sighed again, a little pity in his dark brown eyes. “Alright.” He said resigned.

 

Maybe Magnus felt a little guilty about cutting everyone off from his worries, but it was for the good of everyone else, right? Besides, it was better inside, where it wouldn’t hurt anyone. He smiled brighter, trying to lift the mood. “So last night was fun, huh?” he said cheekily, looking at blitzen suggestively. “K-kid! What-I- No.” he stuttered. Magnus laughed. “Aww, it’s okay, Hearthy was good wasn’t he?” He giggled. “Okay that’s it. Get out of my shop you pervert.” He said firmly, hiding his face in his hands. Magnus grinned and skipped out of the shop, the bells on the door tinkling merrily behind him.

Re-entering the cold air, he rushed quickly towards Bloomsday which was right next door. He pushed the door open, his cheeks bright red from the cold (and from teasing Blitzen). “Hearth?” he called out, and then smacked his forehead for his stupidity. He walked around the shop and store room before going upstairs to the small apartment that he slept in. The apartment was barely big enough for anything but a bedroom and bathroom, but thanks to Blitzen’s fabulous interior designing, they managed to fit in a small kitchen and couch. He looked up from climbing up the stairs, breathing a little heavily, to see Hearth talking to a girl in the kitchen. 

 

“Sam!” he said, surprised. “Hey Magnus. How are you?” She asked casually.

Samirah Al-Abbas, Magnus’ best friend. “You’re back? How?” he smiled genuinely. The shrill shop phone rung downstairs, and Hearth left the two friends, to get it. 

 

He had missed Sam a lot. “Just for three days. I’ll be heading back to Michigan day after tomorrow evening.” She smiled, looking as warm and familiar as ever. If he wouldn’t be totally violating the ‘good muslim girl’ code, he would definitely be giving her a hug. Instead he settled for a cheesy grin in return. “Only for three days? Aw Sam, you wound me.” He winked. It was admittedly, half joke half seriousness. Sam attended Western Michigan University, and she was training to be a pilot. Her passion for aviation was certainly inspiring, but it took her 863 miles away from Massachusetts. She smiled apologetically. “Sorry Magnus, the term is starting really soon. I only came because it's Jidi's birthday.” 

“Eh it's fine. I was thinking about applying for med school next year. So I might see you more often if I go to a school in Detroit.” he said.

“Well, enough about school. Hearthstone said that you met a girl!” she grinned, raising an eyebrow. 

Magnus blushed pink. “Ugh yeah, I did. I hear you and Amir are set to get wed next year?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. Sam flushed, looking simultaneously happy and embarrassed. “Yeah, yeah. Now, tell me about this girl.” she commanded with such authority, that who was Magnus to disobey?

“Well, she's actually genderfluid. Her name is Alex. And I ruined all chances of being with her, because I'm a mess.” he groaned.

“Aw come on, I’m sure it's not that bad.” she replied.

“I gave her a  _ rose.  _ Like, what am I? From the 1800's? God I'm so weird.” he shook his head. Sam sniggered. “Wow Magnus, always the romantic.” she winked. Magnus glared at her.

 

Hearth peeked his head inside, and motioned for them to come downstairs. 

Once they reached the counter, Hearth hefted a large bouquet into Magnus’s arms. 

 

_ ‘Sorry Magnus. I need you to deliver this, the address is on the wrapping.’ _ Hearth signed.

 

His arms were full of sunflowers and various other flowers, that looked exceptionally heavy, but he just nodded twice. After promising Sam that he'll come over for dinner and visit her in Michigan, he pushed the door open. 

 

He padded outside, his coat and scarf thankfully keeping him somewhat warm. He wore a ridiculous pink and green scarf that he bought just to spite Blitzen. It was bright neon, and checkered so obnoxiously that you couldn’t help but notice it. Which was certainly a break from his usual demeanour. Snowflakes were coming down heavier, falling onto his eyelashes. He sighed, there would be a storm soon. He wiped the ice off of the address and set off to deliver a bouquet with frozen feet.

 

~

 

Alex woke up with a stiff neck. She groaned, her entire body aching and cold. Her stomach rumbled. That guy’s wallet had proven to be mostly fruitless. Freaking people these days. The snow had covered her back pack that had somehow gotten out of the shelter she had found. She got up slowly, careful not to bump her head against the low bottom of the bridge. She clambered out, clutching her soggy bag. Her head was pounding, her feet moving the wrong ways. It felt all off-kilter, like something was  _ wrong. _ She padded  around the area, feeling her body numb up fast. Suddenly, next to her, a large shard of ice slammed down. She jumped, suddenly fully awake. She jogged back to the bridge, staying hidden. She cursed, the measly cover the bridge provided wouldn't be enough to keep her from being pummeled with hail. She wrapped the thin, worn blanket around her head, covering her shoulders and most of her face. Her hands felt so  _ cold.  _ Like someone took icicles and sewed them onto her wrists. She stuffed them into her pockets forcibly.

 

_ RRRIP.  _

 

She felt a gush of cold air tingle her already frozen hands. Her fingers slipped out of the pocket, a large gaping hole now featuring on her jacket. She yelled in her frustration, looking around at the deserted streets. A few people here and there, rushing to get cover, plus, it was a tuesday. No hope of getting any money, or shelter. Unless she went into a shop, but she didn't want to run in to  _ Magnus.  _ She slapped her cheeks and tried to remember areas to hide out in. Everything would be either too full or too far. Alex couldn't do anything but look or stay there, at this point. She curled up  in the small bridge, shivering.

 

~

 

“ I hate winter.” Magnus mumbled, as he walked as fast as he could without dropping the bouquet or slipping. The hail was being sprinkled generously across the land, and if he didn’t reach the alcove quickly enough, he’d be caught in the storm. Worse, the bouquet would be ruined!

 

He speed-shuffled by the rivers and bridges. He looked  looked under each one, feeling utterly grateful that this year, he had a  _ room, a bed, and a pillow. _

 

He spotted the alcove, and rushed towards it, tripping on the ice and snow in his haste. His arms shot out in front of him, breaking the fall. Probably making quite the sight, sprawled out on the sidewalk with a perfect bouquet held suspended in his hands. He lay there, groaning, when ice shards seemed to start raining down like waterfalls. He rolled to his side, and got to his knees, crawling under the dark bridge that stood next to where he’d fallen.  He moved backwards, hitting something. 

“What the fuck?” a groggy voice said.

Magnus turned, facing what seemed to be a person. Green hair met him and he knew immediately who it was.

“Alex?” he whispered.

“Yes dickhead, it’s me.” Alex rolled her(?) eyes. Magnus opened his mouth but Alex beat him to it. 

“She and her.” He nodded. “Why are you under a bridge?” He asked.

“Why are you?” she shot back.

“Im delivering flowers and hail started slamming down. Your turn.” He replied.

“I’m trying not to freeze to death.” she deadpanned.

“Good to know.” Magnus said.

“Why do you have sunflowers, in the winter?” She raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose.

“People are weird.” he shrugged.

It was silent for a second, until a clattering noise interrupted. He turned to Alex, to see her trying to clamp her chattering teeth together. She wrapped her thin arms around her, which clearly looked as if it did nothing.

 

Magnus had too many days where he wished he had someone there to give him a scarf, or food to let her suffer. He silently removed his scarf and handed it to her, eyes cast away from her. She looked at him, trying to figure out what kind of game he was playing, probably. 

“I don’t need your pity.” she growled, her voice dangerously low.

“It’s not pity. It’s me helping. Take the scarf Alex.” He said quietly.

 

He kept his arm held out, inching it closer to her. She gingerly pinched the soft scarf from his grip, fingering the fabric. 

“It looks hideous.” she remarked.

He looked at her slowly, his face determined. 

“When have you last eaten?” he asked firmly, ignoring the jab (which was true, to be honest).

“24 hours ago.” She replied out of shock, more than anything else really. 

He cursed under his breath, looking strangely upset at the fact. He grabbed her hand, where the scarf still rested in her fingertips. Draping the stole over her shoulders and mouth, he pulled her up. 

“Can you stand?” he asked 

“I’m fine.” She said, but stumbling nonetheless. 

He kept his hand on her shoulder anyway. He steered them out of the bridge, covering her tiny figure with his slightly bigger one. They reached the alcove, which thankfully had lit candles and more offerings than usual. They sat down in the slightly warmer area, Alex still shivering. Magnus handed her some food on the paper plate it came on.

She took a bite, sighing at the cold but good food. She ate quickly, forgetting that Magnus was watching. She lifted her head to look at the blonde. His face only visible from the small candle flames. He took a candle from the side and placed it in between them.

“Candle lit lunch.” he said quietly, with a sad smile. Like it was a secret between them.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She questioned.

“I’ve been homeless. I can’t let a person I can help, suffer.”  _ and I feel weirdly drawn to you. _

Alex was dumbfounded. This guy was so unbelievably sweet.

“You’re too good for this world Maggie. You’re an idiot though.” She slid in for good measure. 

 

There was something equally endearing and frustrating with the way she couldn’t accept help. Like she couldn’t bring herself to trust. She looked as if she waged war everytime he spoke, like the very essence of kindness hurt her. It was so confusing.

 

He laughed and shook his head. When he calmed down, he looked at her like he was making a decision.

“You need new clothes.” He said. Magnus Chase everyone, always the observant.

“Yeah of course I do, but homeless people tend to not have much money.” She drawled.

He blushed slightly. 

“Okay. You’re coming with me after this god-forsaken storm ends.” He declared.

“What? No I’m not.”

“You are.”

“But-”

“Yes.”

“Why?” she whined.

“Because you need a shower, clothes and maybe a flower or two.” He smirked.

She whacked his shoulder. “I’m not going.” she said firmly.

“You are.” he said equally firmly.

“Look. It’s nice of you to help out and whatever, but I’m going out on my own after this.” His eyes bore into her.   
“This isn’t up for debate. I’m not making you move in with me, I’m making you shower, smell flowers and sleep in a bed.”

She stared at him, her monochrome eyes looking like a battle was ensuing within them.

“...fine.” She said finally.

He smiled. This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates on every other thursday!  
> leave kudos if you liked it, i also appreciate and respond to all comments!  
> stay safe everyone <3


	3. brambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a shower, and they talk about mugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I've decided to make updates every other thursday.  
> also 'brambles' are raspberry flowers (raspberry shampoo is mentioned in this chappie).  
> Enjoy this...whatever it is lol.

Alex groaned as Magnus’ grin got even  _ bigger. _ Like, how? 

“I already regret saying yes.” She whined. He rolled his eyes. “We haven’t even done anything!” he smiled. She swallowed the grin on her lips. The hail had stopped about 5 minutes ago and Alex now had the pleasure of being dragged by the elbow across Boston.  _ Fun. _ Magnus tugged sharply as they swerved out of an oncoming car. “Ow!” She complained. “You would have died Alex, have some gratitude.” he said, exasperated. 

 

Magnus had a weirdly peppy walk, like his feet were bouncing with each step. It was kind of annoying, since her arm was jostled each time his feet moved. She yanked her arm away from his death grip, as they stopped at the all-too familiar flower shop. “Come on!” He sang at her deliberately disgruntled expression. He slipped into the clothes shop next to  _ Bloomsday _ ,which was apparently named  _ Blitzen’s Best.  _ She sent a silent prayer to the gods she didn’t believed in and stepped into the tinkling door.

 

~

 

Magnus was a little more than excited. His hand shook a little with how jittery he was feeling inside. Alex was actually coming to his space,  _ willingly. _ It was kind of weird, this green haired genderfluid homeless person in the midst of the well-tailored clothing. They stood side by side, awkwardly facing each other. “My, uh, kind of dad owns this place.” He said, wondering how to explain what exactly is relationship with Blitz and Hearth was. They were parental figures, but like, only 5 years older than him. “Kind of dad?” Alex asked, predictably. “He’s not actually my dad.” Magnus admitted. Alex hummed, somehow looking like she understood the situation. 

 

“I would think I qualify as your kind of dad, Magnus.” Blitzen’s warm voice floated down the stairs. They turned at the noise, Magnus flushing slightly at Blitzen’s amused voice. “Hi Blitz, this is-” 

“Alex Fierro! Magnus gave you a rose! He wouldn’t stop groaning about it!” Blitz rolled his eyes.

“Blitz!” Magnus exclaimed, his face turning an impressive shade of red. Alex chuckled into her hand at Magnus’ sputtering. Blitzen sent a cheeky grin at Magnus before his gaze turned serious. “I assume you’ve brought this lovely,” He stopped, suddenly realising he didn’t know what gender Alex was. “Girl, today.” She filled in, a little warmth in her chest at the consideration. 

 

“Right, this lovely girl here, for me to redress?” It wasn’t really a question, but a statement. Magnus nodded, but put his hand up. “Maybe we should clean up a bit? We were just in a hail storm.” He reminded Blitz. “Ah right. I’ll ask Hearth to heat up the water at yours Magnus.” Blitz pulled out his phone and sent Hearth a message. “Who’s Hearth?” Alex questioned. “My husband and Magnus’ other kind of dad.” Blitz replied while sending an alarming amount of heart emojis. Alex just dazedly nodded. Magnus grabbed her hand and started pulling her up the stairs. “Trying to take me to bed Maggie?” She teased cheekily. Magnus rolled his eyes, through a spreading warmth. “The bathroom’s this way.” He said. He led her to a clean, well decorated bathroom, shoved a towel in her arms, and scurried away. 

 

~

 

Alex stepped out of the filthy clothing she wore, folding it as neatly as she could. They were one of her only clothes after all. She opened the shower door, tiles smooth and cool under her frozen feet. She turned the knob, steaming water gushing out of the shower head. Running her hands through her tangled, unwashed hair, she sighed. It’d been so long. Her joints ached as she shifted to get more water. Her legs that were caked with filth, slowly smoothed out, exposing tan skin. She scrubbed her arms, the floor of the shower swirling with dirt. It was so much. Being in a shower, running raspberry shampoo through her hair? It felt like 2 years ago. She shivered as she twisted the knob off, cool air brushing her nude form. She grabbed the fluffy brown towel Magnus had given her. She wraps it around her chest, covering as much she could possibly with just a towel. She delibrates wearing the clothes she was already wearing, but then again Blitzen did say something about new clothes…

 

She snapped out of her delibrateing when a sharp knock at the door rang. She sucked in a breath and cracked the door open just enough to stick her head out. “Yes?” she asked a smiling Blitzen. “Hi, sorry for interrupting you. Are you done with your shower?” Blitzen said. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll just put on my clothes and get out there.” She turned to close the door. Blitzen put a hand in the doorway(which is really quite dangerous, considering Alex is a frequent door-slammer). “I’ve got something you can wear, until we get you fitted.” Blitzen threw the garment into her hands and shut the door, leaving no room for argument. She stared at the light green dress in her hands. It was cute. And probably expensive. This day was headed somewhere she did NOT want to go. Rubbing her eyes, she stared at her reflection in the steamy mirror. She slipped the dress on and opened the door.

 

~

 

Magnus was jittery as he waited for Alex to get out of the shower.  Jesus, he brought her home. Sometimes he was so confident in the moment and then afterwards he’s like human putty. Just melted from embarrassment. A faint sound of door opening creaked from upstairs. A clean, mildly disgruntled Alex slid down the stairs. Literally slid, like on the rails.  He couldn’t hold in a chuckle. Alex threw him a lopsided smile, before remembering she’s supposed to be snarky. At least that’s what it looked like to Magnus. 

 

“Hey dude.” She said and plopped down next to him on the loveseat in the fitting room. “Hi. Blitz should be here soon. I think hearth said something about buying hot chocolate powder. You want?” He asked. She shrugged and nodded. He got up and offered a hand to her. “No thanks shorty, I can handle myself.” She said as she sprang up.

 

“I’m taller than you!” He protested as Alex whisked past him. She turned her head slightly and winked. She began walking to the left, her short legs not quite achieving the ‘long strides’ look.

“Other way.” He commented amusedly. She casually walked the opposite direction as if she had always planned it anyway. He huffed, bemused, and trailed after her into the kitchen. 

 

She propped herself onto the counter, watching Magnus prepare the drinks. “Do you feel okay?” He asked as he dumped powder into the mugs of milk. She hummed noncommittally. His eyes flickered to her, slightly concerned. “I’m fine Maggie.” she rolled her eyes. “Just checking.” He raised one hand in surrender, as he stirred the mixture. He handed the mug to her, black save a snake for the handle. It looked oddly familiar. “Magnus, where did  you get this mug?” She asked carefully. “Oh i think at an art fair. There was this group of potters that had a stall, apparently they were all students. I liked this one a lot so i bought it with my, um, with someone.” He stumbled over his words as he finished. He looked into his mug as Alex looked calculating. He looked over his mug slightly, watching Alex raise the mug above her, staring at the bottom. There, imprinted was 2 snakes intertwined, along with the letters ‘A.F.’. She looked wistful as the stared at the logo, sighing while her fingers traced the indents. 

 

“Alex?” He asked hesitantly. Her eyes dropped to his, her hand carefully bringing the mug back down. “I made this.” She admitted softly, her eyes prideful and sorrowful, simultaneously. “What?” he asked, disbelieving. She levelled him with a withering stare, her eyebrow raised as if to say  _ ‘yes really, dumbass’  _ he flushed slightly. “It’s one of my favorites. You like pottery?” He said. “Like? Love. It was everything to me, my passion, pretty much.” She shrugged, trying to play off her excitement. He smiled at her obvious happiness. “How long has it been since you’ve done some pottery stuff?” He asked. “Pottery stuff?” she snickered. “Whatever, answer the question.” He flushed. She was silent for a minute for a moment, before answering. “Too long.” 

 

He smiled a little sadly, her face looking glazed over and far away. Blitzen and hearth opening the jingling door cutting into their daydreams. “Hello! This is Hearthstone, Magnus’ other, kind of dad.” Blitzen winked at Alex who grinned. Magnus rolled his eyes, before signing to Hearth:

_ ‘Sorry i couldn’t deliver the bouquet.’  _

Hearth smiled signing,  _ ‘It’s fine. The lady cancelled the order in the end anyway.’ _

Alex shook her head, her ASL not advanced enough to keep up with the conversation. Magnus looked at her, and smirked at her befuddled expression. “Hearth is deaf. Do you know ASL?” he asked. She nodded. “Not very well though,” She said. 

 

“Okay people, lets get fitting!” Blitzen’s excited voice calling from the fitting room where he held countless rolls of fabric. Hearth shrugged and headed towards his husband to assist. Alex looked at Magnus helplessly. He gave a shit-eating grin. Alex groaned. This was going to be hell.

**Author's Note:**

> updates on every other thursday!  
> leave kudos if you liked it, i appreciate and respond to all comments!  
> stay safe y'all!


End file.
